This invention relates to an improved velocity transducer and more particularly to an angular velocity transducer for use in applications generally utilizing spinning rotor rate gyros.
Errors have been experienced in the past in fluid filled instruments when thermal gradients are created within the fluid mass. A slight variation in density results throughout the fluid mass which when subjected to acceleration causes thermal currents to flow within the fluid mass. Internal forces from the thermally induced currents produce motion of internal moving members resulting in output in the absence of the normal input stimulus. External magnetic fields may also interact with the internal construction of a transducer producing output in the absence of the normal input stimulus. In shock and vibration environments, moving member motion in a preferred direction, normally referred to as rectification, may occur unless the moving member is effectively isolated from the instrument mounting base when it is subjected to such environments. Further errors may arise in an angular sensor if the moving member is not perfectly balanced about the pivot axis. The summation of these errors is generally much greater than tolerable system error. There is, therefore, a need for a velocity sensor for use in linear and angular velocity measurement applications, which is free from the errors induced by internal thermal gradients, external magnetic fields, external shock and vibration environments, and, in the case of angular transducers, imbalance about the pivot axis of the moving member.